Orick/Transcript
Orick, California May 15th, 1953 10:07 AM Cutscene: Gray Territory A small SRPA truck convoy travels slowly on a road in the redwood forests towards Orick. *'Nathan Hale:' Echo One to Command. Proceeding through gray territory, still no visual on the target. Have located Oscar Company. No survivors on site. The convoy pass the mauled corpse of an Oscar Company soldier, who is split horizontally in half. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger, Echo One. You're eight clicks from the target. Proceed on route Whiskey. As the convoy pass the body, a Black Ops on Nathan's truck looks at the body. The convoy suddenly stops. *'Nathan Hale:' Victor One, what's the hold up? *'Victor One Radio:' Just some debris in the road, sir. Clearing it now. *'Nathan Hale:' Negative, Victor-1, push through! silence from Victor One Do you copy? I said KEEP MOVING! Still silence. Hale signals his men to disembark their truck. Hale also disembark, and stand ready as he point his Bullseye at the forest. An uneasy silence when, all of a sudden, a volley of plasma fire rains down from the forest onto the convoy. *'Nathan Hale:' GET DOWN!! The plasma fire rains everywhere, killing a Black Ops. Camera pans to another Black Ops, who returns fire at the woods. *'Black Ops 1:' Shit! Where are they?! Where are they. I can't see anything - *'Black Ops 2:' Check the trees! At your two!! Blacks Ops soldiers continuously shoot back as the plasma fire intensified. *'Black Ops 3:' Shit, we got more of 'em! Find cover! Black Ops 1 is hit. Enemy fire hits and destroys a truck behind Hale, sending him to hit the ground. Gameplay Hale pulls himself back onto his feet he then fights his way through the Chimera, killing them all. *'Black Ops 4:' All clear! We got 'em!! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Command to Echo One. There's a shallow creek just north of your position. It should take you towards the ship. A Black Op runs up and smashes down some wooden logs which were used as a fence. The survivors (Hale and two Black Ops) jump down into the creek *'Com Two Radio: '''Sir, be advised, that creek leads directly through gray territory, and has not been cleared by air support. *'Richard Blake Radio:' We can't wait for air support. Hale, get moving. ''Hale and the two Black Ops walk down the stream and find two more Black Ops completely ripped in half. *'Black Ops 5:' My God... What the hell did this? Hale and the two Black Ops continue to an opening where they find another, alive, Black Ops. Cutscene *'Black Ops 6:' Sir! I was just scouting up ahead. No visual on anyone from the convoy, but you guys aren't gonna believe what I... AAAAAAAARRRRGH!!! A Chameleon rips him in half. A few shots go to the area where Black Ops 6 was standing but they hit nothing. Gameplay *'Black Ops 5:' You see it? *'Black Ops 4:' Shit, I lost it! I lost it!! Hale and the two Black Ops advance through the forest until they are attacked by Drones. *'Black Ops 5:' DRONES! Hale fights off the Drones but Black Ops 4 who ran ahead to a position is killed. *'Black Ops 5:' Think we got em in time? Hale and Black Ops 5 turn around a corner. Black Ops 5 runs ahead. *'Black Ops 5:' I've got movement! Black Ops 5 is killed by a Chameleon. Hale kills six Chameleons and proceeds towards Orick. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, Victor-3 just squawked in with a status on the ship. Engines are out, but she's still hovering. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Have ground teams stall them as long as they can. Hale, your objective is to take down that ship and sweep for intel. We need to find out where it was heading. Hale is attacked by some drones, he quickly finishes them off and carries on. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, video feed from Echo-One confirms spinner presence. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Dispatch a fire squad, I want the area burned to the ground before the grims hatch. Hale jumps into a river and start swimming. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Echo-One, this is Warner. We have visual on the target. Setting up mobile artillery now. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Have you coordinated with ground teams on site? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Affirmative. We're setting up a perimeter now. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that, keep me informed. Hale reaches a bridge, he kills three Hybrids and three drones, guarding it and continues until he reaches Orick. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, I've got visual on the ship. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that, Echo. Shortest route to the rendezvous point is through the town of Orick. Com-Two, what's the status on the ship? *'Com Two Radio:' Thermal scans show significant heat around the anterior engines. They could take off at any second. Hale defeats two Hybrids on the roof and then another two Hybrids on the floor and a Ravager. Hale then walks up the stairs into the and listens to the radio. *'Henry Stillman (Radio):' For Radio USA, this is Henry Stillman. This morning the country shudders in the wake of complete devastation. As I look outside my window I see the cold still that follow Death around like a lost child. And I myself, sit in an empty booth so you'll pardon me if the program suffers from lack of a proper audio engineer. There are bodies shattered about the streets beneath me, former friends and neighbors now lying in storm drains limbs twisted in ways I can't begin to describe and just yesterday, they were very much alive. Being herded like sheep into military vehicles driven by armed men in black masks... And my wife, my Beverly, was among the ones who made the last one out, and as her truck turned down 30th... I watched... watched as these... beasts overtook them! They over turned the truck and chased them down! Snatching them and pulling them in and wrapping them into these cocoons! And I watched her... and she watched me too... waiting for me to act. Waiting for her husband to run in and rip the webbing from her, and take her away but instead I did nothing! I stood there... frozen... in the still. This is Henry Stillman broadcasting from the city of brotherly love. Radio USA Philidephia. Hale jumps down to the streets, then fights and kill the Titan along with a few drones and a Steelhead. He runs through some train carts and a Hellfire Turret fires at him. *'Com Two Radio:' Echo, come in! Hold position! Major, we've got hellfire turrets! *'Richard Blake Radio:' How did we miss this? Who swept the area? *'Com Two Radio:' Kilo did, sir, two weeks ago. Chimera must've just set 'em down. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, listen to me -- hellfire turrets can only be disabled from the back. You'll have to find a way to flank it. Hale flanks the turret, turns it off from behind and then, he runs up some steps. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hale, Warner here. Mobile AA isn't touching this thing and our ground troops are getting massacred. We need a Plan B and we need it fast. We're tracking your radio signal. Hawthorne's going to lend a hand to get you out of there. A large group of Chimera attack Hale from behind. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Sir, it's Hawthorne. I've commandeered an attack drone. I'm in route to your position. Standby for support. Pause. Then: *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' I'm moving in now! Don't fire on the drone! The Drone starts firing on the Hybrids. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Look at 'em. Scared shitless. Once all the Hybrids are killed. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Area is secure. Stand back, I'll clear us an exit. The Drone backs off and smashes through a fence. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' The rest of the team is waiting. Let's move. Hale jumps down. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Echo Team, come in. Hale and I are en route ot the checkpoint. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' We could use the help. Two shuttles full of hybrids just touched down, and we can't even get near the ship. Hale runs into another group of Chimera *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Stand behind cover, sir, I'll flush 'em out with the drone. The Drone kills all of the Chimera. *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Looks like the end of the line. I'll meet you at the top of the stairs. Cutscene Hale runs through the factory and up the stairs to find Hawthorne, Warner and Capelli. *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, what's our status? *'Warner:' Is "screwed" a status? 'Cause AA won't even scratch that thing, and they've got more chimera comin' out than we've got bullets. *'Nathan Hale:' Hawthorne, is there any C4 in the convoy? *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Yes, sir, A couple of demo kits, yeah, but what good is that? *'Joseph Capelli:' Easy, we pack it all on a VTOL and fly it straight into them. *'Benjamin Warner:' Cut the Section Eight bullshit, Corporal. *'Nathan Hale:' The charges have to be set on the inside. Warner... you think you could fly one of their shuttles? Warner turns to stare at Hale. *'Benjamin Warner:' Are you serious? exhale Alright, let's go. Gameplay Echo Team fight through the Chimeran forces. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Warehouse, straight ahead! *'Benjamin Warner:' Yeah, I see it. Let's move. Echo Team kills all the Chimera in the area. *'Nathan Hale:' Echo Team, area is clear! Move forward! All other units hold position and protect the AA battery! *'Benjamin Warner:' Hale, hoof in to the warehouse! We'll circle around to the shuttle from there! Echo Team split up going through different passageways through the crates killing all Chimera, going up the stairs and'' go outside onto the balcony, but a Hellfire Turret is preventing them from charging to the shuttle.'' *'''Benjamin Warner: There's no way to take it out from here. Someone has to flank it. *'Nathan Hale:' Lay down suppressive fire. I'll find a way around. Hale make his move. *'Benjamin Warner:' Go ahead, Lieutanant. We'll keep 'em busy. Hale makes his way around and ''he's now near the Hellfire Turret.'' *'''Benjamin Warner: Hale, there's too much heat coming from that turret! Get around to the back and disable it. Hale shooting and kill the Hybrids and disables the Turret, but he's been attacked by some more Hybrids and a Ravager. Luckily Warner, Hawthorne and Capelli run and help him to kill them all. *'Nathan Hale:' All clear! Everyone onboard, now! Echo Team get on the shuttle. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts